Neural probes are used to record and stimulate neural activity in vivo in neural tissue, including the brain. As understood by those of skill in the art, stimulating a neuron causes a brief change in the neuron's electrical membrane potential. The change in membrane potential, also called a nerve impulse or spike, plays an important role in cell-to-cell communication and can be detected using electrodes inserted or implanted in the neural tissue. Relatively low-impedance (e.g., less than about 150 kΩ) electrodes can be used to record the local field potential (LFP), which is the low-frequency component of the extracellular voltage detected in the cortex. Electrodes with higher impedance (e.g., about 150 kΩ to about 10 MΩ) can be used to record the unit potential, which is the electrical activity of a single neuron. Implanted electrodes can also be used to stimulate neural activity. Conventional technologies for in vivo neural recording and stimulation include silicon multi-electrode arrays (MEAs), individual metallic electrodes, metal microwire tetrodes and stereotrodes, silicon multitrode probes, cone electrodes, and flat recording arrays embedded in polymer or a silk matrix.